


Why worry when we can just fuck

by Postcardsfromayoungman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean loves being fucked hard, M/M, Moaning, PWP, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, pleasure - Freeform, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postcardsfromayoungman/pseuds/Postcardsfromayoungman
Summary: Basically just Cas fucking Dean against a wall.





	Why worry when we can just fuck

"Ughhhh" Cas lets out as he shoves Dean against the wall.

Deans hands come up the wall in front of him, fingers slowly scraping down it.  
Cas is pounding into him in a fast rhythm. His right hand splayed over Deans middle, his left lightly gripping his neck.

There's sweat covering both of them as their bodies mesh together. Cas lets out huffs of breath next to Deans left ear. Deans so fucking tight he's never felt anything like this before.

And what's best about it, Deans shoving his ass back onto him. Wanting it. Needing it.

"Nnngh god Cas" Dean pants.

He's pushing back harder now, breathing faster. His head falls back onto Cas' shoulder as Cas starts to thrust faster.

Dean lets out quick breaths, panting, his chest is rising and falling fast.

And Cas can't believe the sight. To think a few months ago Dean couldn't even allow himself to hold Cas' hand without being freaked out over this thing they had. And now he's being pounded into hard, and he's fucking himself back on Cas' cock, meeting every thrust. Too caught up in pleasure to give a shit about their worries.

"Fuck Dean" Cas' voice sounds recked, "I'm gonna come"

Cas is pounding harder now. Almost losing his rhythm.

"Me too, nnngh fuck, me too, Dean moans. 

Cas picks up pace, fucking Dean hard. Dean reaches his arm back and grabs a fist full of Cas' hair. Cas leans down and they both meet in a messy, sloppy kiss.

Panting into each other's mouths, Dean lets out a cry of pleasure. 

"Ugh fuck" Dean says as his hand tightens in Cas' hair.

And that does it for Cas. The noises Dean makes as he comes, the sight of him.

"Fuck, Dean" Cas bites down on Deans shoulder as he lets out his release.

When it's over he slips out of Dean, spins him around and kisses him.

Thank fuck they got past their shit they both think.


End file.
